1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ground supports used for air conditioning units, specifically to an air conditioning pad that is to be placed under an air conditioning unit to support it, raise it off the ground, and maintain it in a preferred position of use, even when subjected to strong winds. It has a plurality of openings therethrough for the insertion of tie-down straps, several central supports to give it strength, and has at least one interior cavity that can be filled with fluid or other material on site to provide the weight needed to meet new building code requirements relating to severe storm conditions and/or otherwise maintain an air conditioning unit in its originally selected position of use. Applications include, but are not limited to, use in supporting air conditioning units in outside locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outside air conditioning units are typically placed upon pads or other supports that raise them off of the ground and provide a substantially level surface for their operation. Having the air conditioner above ground level, even if raised above ground level by only a few inches, protects the air conditioning unit from damage due to local flooding and ground moisture that could rust out the bottom surface of the unit over time, and makes it less likely to be adversely impacted by insects and small animals. Further, new building code requirements in some areas affected by severe weather conditions dictate that newly installed air conditioning units be secured by tie-down straps connected to a heavy object having specified minimum weight requirements. Prior air conditioning supports include cement slabs poured on site, which are expensive to install, although rings or cleats can be provided in new construction for tie-down attachment. Pre-poured cement slabs or blocks are heavy to transport to an air conditioner installation site, and are subject to breakage and cracking during such transport and installation. Prior art air conditioning supports made from plastic are generally lightweight for easy transport to an air conditioner installation site. However, they do not meet the new building code requirements set in place to protect air conditioning units from the adverse effects of severe storms. In contrast, the present invention was designed to meet the new building code requirements and maintain an air conditioning unit above ground level a sufficient amount to protect it from local flooding, as well as secure it and maintain it in a normal position of use even when subjected to strong winds. No other apparatus or method is known that functions in the same manner or provides all of the advantages of the present invention.